


Illness (Oneshot)

by tasosew



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasosew/pseuds/tasosew
Summary: Everett is the new Chief Justice of the Lawbots. Judson, his grandfather, falls ill.





	

 

* * *

_"No!"_

Everett woke up in a cold sweat. He inhaled sharply, gasping and beginning to sob. “Granddad, no…” He started to whimper, and put his head in his hands. That dream isn’t what had happened at all. He _wished_ Judson’s death had been quick and painless.

_January 15th, 2016_

Everett watched the Cogs roam about, and felt something deep inside. It wasn’t a good feeling, either. In the lobby, there roamed a pink bear by the name of Mavis, who had a grumpy expression on her face. She always did.

\-----

 “Everett!” The new CJ looked up from his paperwork. Ever the dutiful apprentice he was, he immediately went into Judson’s study. “Everett, I’m not feeling well. Could you help me to bed?” Judson sounded weak. Everett had never heard him sound that way. He helped his grandfather to bed, and looked at him.

“Is there anything else you need, Granddad?”

“No, thank you very much, though. I just need some rest, that’s all, I’m sure of it.”

“Alright. Don’t hesitate to ask me for anything you might need.” Everett left. But, the next day, his grandfather wasn’t feeling any better. In fact, he felt worse. Now he had a fever. Everett supplied him with plenty of coolant, and took the day off to care for his ill grandfather. They made conversation a bit, and talked about their work, not much else. Everett let Judson rest, and went to go nap himself. By the time he woke up, it was late evening.

He hurried off to Judson’s chambers, hoping he hadn’t needed anything. Fortunately, he found his grandfather resting. “Granddad, how are you feeling?”

“Not much better, but thank you for caring enough to ask.” Everett wondered what made Judson say that. Did he think people didn’t care about him? Everett did. He cared greatly. He went over, and hugged his grandfather tight. He didn’t care if Judson was sick. He thought his grandfather might want a hug, and he did. The older CJ hugged him back, and began crying into his shoulder.

“Shh… You’re going to make yourself sicker if you cry like that.” Ev stroked his hair, and gave him a tissue. “You’ll be okay… Won’t you?” Ev wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. If it was what he suspected, the answer was hard. And would leave him feeling very blue.

“No, son. I don’t think I will.” Judson said quietly. He kissed Ev on the forehead, and pulled away, turning his head and coughing. Shiny black oil dribbled down his chin. Everett wiped it away with a tissue, and felt his lip quiver. He held back tears, and hugged his grandfather again.

“I love you, Granddad… Please don’t die…” Everett sobbed. Judson sighed softly, and just tried to comfort his grandson. He felt himself fading fast.

“I love you too, Everett. Please… Try to go on without me…” Judson felt pain all over. He didn’t think he could make it too much longer. He closed his eyes, and exhaled shakily. Everett held him, and cried into his chest. “Everett. Look at me.”

The young Lawbot looked up. Judson kissed his forehead again, and squeezed him one last time. He let out his last breath, and Ev laid him to rest so that they could take him to be decommissioned properly.


End file.
